deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kingjofferyjr/Captain America vs Agent Maine (The Meta)
Captain America Captain Steven Rogers, an ex-US serviceman turned superhuman, has proved to be a nightmare for both human and alien enemies alike. With his near indestructible shield he is a force to be reckoned with. Agent Maine (The Meta) Freelancer Agent Maine, once a promising special forces agent now roams the battle field as an AI controlled Goliath. With ancient alien weaponry and his iron will he is not to be underestimated Will Captain America be strong enough to taken on the Meta? Or has he finally met his match? Vote here to decide once and for all....WHO. IS.DEADLIEST!! 'Meet the Combatants: Captain America' ' '''Steven Rogers (Born 1918) was a die hard patriot wil a heart of the steel without a body to match it. Despite repeated attempts to join the army, he consistently failed his physical exams before eventually being recruited into a Super Soldier program after a German scientist noticed his bravery and will. After proving himself during training it was decided that he should be given the serum. He spent the first part of his service as a propaganda tool he was eventually sent off on a mission to rescue his old childhood friend and his squad. He spent the next few years with the newly formed Howling Commandoes fighting Hydra forces before sacrificing himself to save the world from a super Hydra weapon by crashing into the Antarctic. He was found and unfrozen 70 years later and joined the Avengers. He helped to defend New York from Loki and his alien army using his superior battle tactics and peak human capabilities. He also helped unearth a Hydra conspiracy within Shield while also taking on the Winter Soldier. 'Weapons' The Hydra assaut rifle utilises Tesseract energy to create a weapon capable of vaporizing humans in a single shot. While it is not used to destroy buildings or vehicles, a barrage of shots will blow a hole in concrete. Ammo-6 shells. The N4 is a compact assault rifle used by Captain America in the present day while fighting for Shield. Calibre-5.56x45mm NATO Ammo-30 rounds Fire Mode-Semi Auto The vibranium shield is Captain Americas signature weapon. It is made of one of the most durable and toughest metals known to man. Stark added special shock absorbers so it could even take blows from Thors hammer. Steven can also wear it on his back for protection and even throw it at great distances with ease. It can block all types of gunfire and explosives (although sharpnel can go around the shield) It is also resilient against all of Hydras weapons in the sense that it cannot be vaporised. The Super Soldier Serum has granted Captain America near superhuman abilities. When asked about his power it is said that while he cannot punch people 50 feet away or through walls, if he entered the Olympics he would heavily dominate in all of the events. He is incredibly strong, quick, agile and powerful. Coupled with his military training he is a tough man to beat. X-Factors '''Strength'-Captain America was granted superhuman strength from the Super Soldier Serum which allowed him to take on the toughest of enemies. Speed-Captain America can run faster and longer than any Olympic athlete without tiring out. Durability-Captain America can take a number of serious blows before having to heal as is proven in his fight against the Winter Soldier. Agility-Captain America is an incredible gymnast, being capable of jumping over cars, free running, front flips and dodging fast moving projectiles with ease. His reflexes were best shown during his fight against the Winter Soldier. He was able to block his knife attacks while dealing a few counter attacks of his own. While fighting the Nazis he showed great skill while using his shield being able to use it as both a defensive and offensive weapon. 'Meet the Combatants: Agent Maine/The Meta' Agent Maine was once a strong, stoic Freelancer who carried out his missions with diligence and lethal efficiency. On one such mission he was hit by a sniper round in the back, shot several times in the throat before being thrown off a freeway. He survived his ordeal but lost the ability to talk until he was given the AI Sigma who joined up with the Meta with the intention of taking all the other AI's for himself. For the next few years he hunted down his fellow Freelancers before taking their AI's. He fought the Reds and Blues on many occasions however they constantly thwarted his attempts to kill them either through pure luck or a last minute intervention from highly trained soldiers. After killing the Freelancer Texas and taking her AI, another Freelancer along with the Reds and Blues teamed up to fight him. The Meta proved to be an effective opponent as he dominates the first part of the fight until he is caught in the tow-huck of a warthog and is dragged over the cliff to his possible death. He is reguraly mentioned even after his death as 'The scariest f****** mute in the galaxy'. Weapons The Brute shot is a renade launcher used for heavy assaults. It is most effective against infantry and light vehicles. Its blade on the end can be used to cut through even the toughest of armour. Ammo-6 grenades The M6G is the Meta's main sidearm. Calibre-M225 Semi-Armour-Piercing-High-Explosive Ammo-8 rounds Fire mode-Semi Automatic No '''The energy pugil stick was used by the Meta in his fight against Tex. It can be '''Image '''used as a tazer of to send enemies flying over long distances. '''Available The Meta stole his armour enhancements from Agent Tex which grants him superhuman strength and a temporary active camouflage. While having near superhuman strength before obtaining the enhancements, he is now capable of tossing over heavy vehicles and throwing people through concrete. His active camoflage makes him nearly invisible for over 15 seconds, enough to take down most of his enemies. Strength-The Meta is incredibly strong. Even when compared to other Freelancers he was recognised as the muscle of the group with a slightly stockier build and broader shoulders. Speed-While he is quite fast because of military training, it is difficult for him to sustain a consistent speed over a long period of time as he started to get tired during fight against both Tex and the Reds and Blues. Agility-He has shown above average agility while fighting on the Freeway as well as the fight on the ice against Tex however he is outmatched by many other Freelancers in this area. Durability-The Meta has a huge pain tolerance as shown by his sustained injuries on the freeway. After being shot in the back by a sniper, he was still able to engage an opponent in hand to hand (fighting to a stalemate) before being shot several times in the throat. He then got to his feet and firing one last grenade before being thrown over a barrier in a car crash and onto the streets several metres below. He quickly recovered. In his fight against the Freelancer and the Reds and Blues he sustained several knife and gunshot wounds but was still capable of nearly defeating them. The Battle and Voting The battle will take place in an old freelancer facility. Standard rules apply, one combatant must kill the other to win. To vote you must compare all weapons with atleast two lines per weapon. You must then type a five line paragraph on how the combatants x-factors will help them win the fight. You must then name your chosen warrior ''clearly. ''Voting ends on the 20th of December. Category:Blog posts